Legolas' Blankie Adventure
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: *Completed* I had a werid dream . . . So this is about that dream. Legolas fic - Aragorn/Boromir pairing.
1. 1

Disclaimer: We all know that Tolken is the one who owns these characters. So don't sue me!!! 

Added Fact: I love Legolas, So don't think I did this on purpose. It's just pick on Legolas fic.

****

Legolas' Blankie Adventure

"You are so **GAY**, Legolas!" Aragon teased. Legolas stared down at the snow pissed as hell.

"I'm **NOT**!" He shouted at Aragon.

"Are **TOO**!" Aragon giggled. Gimli just stood there expecting the jest to be an actual fight. However Legolas looked too close to crying than fighting. The hobbits didn't what to think or do.

"You are so **GAY**, admit it Legolas!" Aragon snickered at him.

"Gandalf!" Legolas sobbed. He ran into to the arms of the unexpecting wizard, crying. Gandalf looked at Aragon harshly. Nightfall was always a pain. Legolas and Aragon were always at a jest with each other. Always one of them would be crying and coming to him. (Author – "AWWWW!!!")

"Alright you two. That is enough! Let's get some sleep. Come hither Legolas, you need sleep, not cry." Gandalf spoke. Gimli snickered at the last part. They at last could sleep.

***********

Aragon woke up from one of his horrid nightmares. He still shook as he stood to see if Gandalf was still on watch. Gandalf has his back from the group, smoking his pipe. 

"What's the matter Aragon? You are the only, other than the elf, that walks that quietly." Gandalf spoke softly. Aragon sat beside him, the dream was still fresh in his mind.

"I had a bad dream . . . " Aragon stuttered. Gandalf wrapped an arm around him. Aragon wanted his father so bad now. Tears gently rolled down his torn face. Gandalf looked into his brown eyes. Aragon looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay to be afraid of the past. It will make you stronger." With that Gandalf sent Aragon back to bed.

Aragon walked over to where his bed was at and almost was laughing. Legolas, who slept next to him, had a pink infant's blanket in his arms with his thumb in his mouth. (Author – "If I had a camera I would definitely make it a Kodak moment™.)

TBC…

So Do you want me to go on? 


	2. 2

I would like to thank all of you who gave me reviews. This is by the way my first humor related Lord of the Rings fic. I do have a tendency to get a little carried away.

Disclaimer : Duh, I don't own them, however I do own *Binky.* On with the story.

****

Legolas' Blankie Adventure

Part 2

The next morning Legolas woke up early. He made sure to do that so he could hide his little secret (Author – "Not a secret anymore hehe!") from everyone. Slowly everyone awoke from their restful sleep. Aragorn was the last to rise.

Everybody was working to get everything ready. It was going to be a long trek. The ring had to go to Mordor and they were barely even a third of the way done. Now they had to back track and the road was quite treacherous. Today was no different. Except for the relentless giggling from Aragorn.

"And everybody says that I'm gay . . . At least I don't giggle like a love sick female. " Legolas mutter under his breath, as Aragorn's giggles got louder. Unfortunately Aragon didn't hear the comment. No he was thinking of the Legolas that was 'afraid of the dark so he needs a blankie.'

"You know what . . ." Aragorn walked in step with Legolas. Legolas just glared at him.

"What?" He spat out.

"I know you little secret." Aragorn whispered in his ear. Legolas looked at him fearfully, speechless (Author – "How I can't see Legolas not having a come back."). Aragon skipped over to Gimli and Boromir.

"At least I don't act **GAY** like you do. I can't see what Arwen sees in you anyway. She's way better looking, and I don't like her either. (Author – "Sorry Arwen fans.") Legolas muttered a little louder.

Gimli looked at his fellow friends trying to figure why Legolas lag behind instead of the front like always. He was about to speak when a screech was sounded.

"Those damn Orcs. Don't they have a life outside of annoying the crap out of us?" Aragorn yelled. He was pissed especially at a time like this.

In battle stances they awaited for the Orcs. Sure enough they came. It was a smaller bunch than usual, but they seem to have a clear-cut target – Legolas.

It took them a while to figure that out. By the time it was figured Legolas and bag were separated and being held hostage. Boromir noticed it first and sound the Horn of Gondor. Gimli and Aragorn soon showed up. They soon rescued a shaken Legolas. And found his pack ran sacked, but there. Legolas ran to his pack and search to see what was missing . . . 

"Oh no . . ." Legolas whined. "This is not happening! This is not happening!" Tear began to form in his eyes. 

"Legolas . . ." Aragorn stood next to him. He knew what was up and was sure that Legolas was not going to out right say what was wrong.

"Master Elf, what is wrong?" Gimli looked into his friend's eyes. He could not understand what had disappeared.

"It's gone. I need it. This is not happening." Legolas started to cry.

"Was something taken?" Pippen asked as the hobbits huddled together.

"Yeah," Aragorn spoke for Legolas and knew he was in for it later. "His little Blankie was stolen."

"Binky! Stupid **Gay** freak, binky!" Legolas sobbed.

"O-k-a-y, Binky he says," Aragorn looked at him "Binky?!"

TBC . . . 

Will Legolas get his "Binky"? What do the Orcs want with it? Is Aragorn really **GAY**? Stay tuned . . . 


	3. 3

I would like to thank you all for the reviews. It seems to me that you all really enjoy this silly little fic. There is a high possibility there are going to be others, but that's still in the works. So here are the next two chapters.  
– Crys Skywalker

Disclaimer: Well I don't own them so don't sue. On to the story.

Legolas' Blankie Adventure

Part 3

Gandalf was starting to get annoyed by Legolas. As they were approaching Moria, Legolas would lag further behind. You could see the terror in his eyes. _Not again_, Gandalf thought, _I'm not going to go through this again_. As if on cue, A long piercing wail came out of Legolas.

"I'm not going in there! I want my Binky!" Sobbed Legolas. Aragorn walked to Legolas and sat on the ground sympathetically looking at him. This made Legolas act worse. His sobs got louder by the minute. Gandalf picked Legolas up as if he were just a mere child. 

"Come on we can't fall behind. Besides he's quieting down." Gandalf looked at Legolas. Legolas had his thumb in his mouth, trying to find some comfort. Sam and Frodo walked with Gandalf watching Legolas with curiosity.

"Is he going to be alright?" Frodo asked. Gandalf nodded.

"He has fear of the dark, that's all. I think most elves don't like the dark. It only natural for one as young as he is to be still afraid. Think of this Frodo, he's basically a teenager in human standards." Gandalf explained.

"Here . . . " Merry offered his blanket. It was yellow with a worn out design on the edges. "Legolas might feel better."

"Thank you Merry, he'll greatly appreciated it." Gandalf took the old blanket and put into the arms of the sleeping Legolas. They further the journey to Moria, each taking a careful watch of Legolas.

* * * * *  


Meanwhile the Orcs were sitting with the blanket that the Elf child had. They hoard around it as they waited for the leader. Saruman was usually a little late for these gathering. As usual he was late.

"What have you damned Orcs brought me now." He bellowed. He hated when they interrupted from his morning nap. One of the Orcs brought the blanket forward. " It a stupid blanket . . . So . . ." He grabbed it and sensed the magic that was on the cloth.

"Legolas Greenleaf . . . You have a little weakness. Well that's a good thing on my part. Now I can capture you all to myself and Aragorn can't do a thing." He spoke out loud. Saruman had a wide grin on his face. " This little Elf is really afraid of the dark to have his father put a ward spell on it. He'll desire this more than anything." Saruman cackled.

TBC . . . 


	4. 4

Legolas' Blankie Adventure

Part 4

"I'm really tired" Merry whined.

"Me TOO!" Pippen joined.

"I have to pee! NOW!" Aragorn cried as he held his crotch, hoping it would help.

"I need to also." Boromir agreed. Gandalf was getting tired of the incessant whining from everyone. It seem every two to three minutes Aragorn or Boromir had to go to the bathroom, and the hobbit got tired too fast.

"Alright go do what you need to." Gandalf spoke annoyed with everyone. Gimli only grunted thanks as he sat. Aragorn and Boromir ran to the nearest rock or wall as fast as they could. Gandalf gently laid the sleeping Legolas on the ground. Legolas stirred and opened his eyes. The darkness engulfed his vision. He began to panic. 

"Settle Master elf, you're safe in the walls of Moria." Gimli spoke softly not to startle Legolas. Legolas nodded groggily. His body wasn't fully awakened from his sleep.

"Ahh, Legolas . . . You're finally awake." Gandalf smiled. The fire glowed behind him. Light seemed to comfort Legolas better. He stood up. Aragorn walked next to Legolas and sat beside him.

"You okay?" Aragorn asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I just wish I had binky. I miss it too much." Legolas stated sadly.

"Don't worry we'll get it back. Although I'm still trying to figure why the Orcs wanted it anyway . . ." Aragorn spoke his thoughts out loud. Legolas looked at him already knowing the answer.

"They want it because of my family, we're a long line of mages. Magic is thick in our blood, so I'm in a lot of trouble." Legolas looked into the fire as if it was the one who was analyzing his soul. 

"This isn't good little one." Gandalf stated. Legolas looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry . . ." He sobbed. Aragorn grabbed Legolas and glared at Gandalf.

"Good going. I may want him for a boyfriend, but that doesn't give you the right to do that 'you're dead so accept you're fate' crap." Aragorn stern face asked Gandalf to mess with him.

"You **ADMIT **it. You are **GAY**!" Gimli half yelled half laughed. Aragorn cheeks flushed to a deep red. Boromir huffed and turned his back. Aragorn noticed it. He got up away from Gimli who was laugh so loud that it could be thought to be a demon.

"Boromir . . . What is it dear friend?" Aragorn asked.

"Some friend, What if I wanted a boyfriend. All you want is that _stupid_ elf." Boromir pouted.

"**I'M NOT STUPID**!" Legolas yelled.

"So does that mean you want me? You love me?" Aragorn hoped. 

"Yes I want you. _Love_, don't know." Boromir was confused more now than ever. What was Aragorn getting at?

"Want to fuck?" Aragorn had a glint in his eyes, a glint that was of a horny teenager.

"**Yeah**!" Boromir grabbed Aragorn and hid. Leaving Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, Frodo, and Sam wondering. (Pippen is already passed out.) Sam and Frodo looked at each other and they too disappeared. 

"See I'm not **GAY**!" Legolas squeaked as he quickly stood up and pointed. (Author – "Me thinks he's just a tad to hyper.")

"We never said you **WERE**! Now sit back down!" Gimli yelled.

TBC . . . 


	5. 5

Thank you to All of you for you're reviews. Here's the Conclusion to my story. I hope that I will have another chance to write addtion to this story but I don't know yet

-Crys Skywalker

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own them so no suing!

Legolas' Blankie Adventure

Part 5

There was a loud resounding screech as Legolas sat. The Orcs had come for their prize, Legolas. And this time around Saruman was with them. Aragorn and Boromir both came out half-naked and disheveled. Frodo stood behind Sam, they didn't look like they had done anything at all.

"Ah _Shit_!" Aragorn cursed. Gandalf looked at him very harshly.

"**ARAGORN**! Don't speak that way. You want to be punished?" Gandalf yelled at him. Aragorn duck his head and stared at his feet. The last time he was punished by Gandalf, the spanking he got made it hard for him to sit for a few days. Not to mention all the nightmares that made him wet his bed. (Author – "Aww! Aragorn need a hug." *runs and hug him. *)

"No sir," he whimpered. "I don't want to go through that again."

The Orcs and Saruman advanced toward the group laughing at their awful demise. Legolas looked at everything around him. At that moment he saw his little beloved Binky in the hands of Saruman.

"**UNHAND MY PRECIOUS BINKY**!" Legolas yelled. Saruman was surprised by the fury that Legolas held. With that Legolas started to attack. His elvish swords held high. 

They all attacked. The battle was great and long. Legolas was more pissed as the fight raged on. The Orcs took his Binky and started to play keep away. Bound and determined to get it, he kept on. As this was going on Aragorn had a few Orcs after him. He was running away form them because they took all his weapons and he was left defenseless. 

"Boromir! Help! Mommy! Somebody HELP me! I'm scared . . ." Aragorn whimpered. He ran to Gandalf and hid behind him.

"Aragorn, what the matter with you?" Gandalf asked as Aragorn clutched onto his robe for dear life.

'Those sorry bitches won't leave me alone!" Aragorn whimpered. Gandalf was pissed, both at the Orcs and Aragorn for cussing again. The boy was going to be punished after this. Gandalf threw the Orcs into a wall with his magic killing them all. Aragorn had backed up into the wall. There was a puddle where he stood.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered. " I couldn't help it." When he said that Gandalf knew he wet his pants again. Gandalf hope that Legolas didn't do the same.

Meanwhile, Legolas had his hands full trying to grab his Binky. The Orcs had passed it to one another, until one of them got stuck in the corner. The Orc decided to throw the blanket to the next Orc. Legolas made sure it didn't work. He grabbed his precious in mid flight.

The Orcs stood terrified not knowing what to do. Saruman knew it was a perfect time to retreat.

"Let's get the hell out of here! I will get you Legolas! Count on that!" Saruman yelled as he retreated. Legolas snuggled closer to his Binky, happy to have it back.

"YOU, young man are into a bit of trouble!" Gandalf spoke to Aragorn. He shrunk away from Gandalf. He didn't know what it was about, but hoped he wasn't talking about him peeing his pants.

"What did I do wrong?" Aragorn whispered.

"I told you that if I caught you cussing that you would be punished . . ." Gandalf told it plainly. Aragorn let the terror flow into his eyes. The tears began to fall. He really wasn't having a good day. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . . " He sobbed. Gandalf stood there pointing for him to come. Aragorn submitted and with his head hanging down walked over to Gandalf. Gandalf spanked him there with the whole group watching. They felt bad for Aragorn, who assumed the position and had his pants pulled down. When all was said and done. Aragorn gingerly pulled his pants up and walked behind a rock, and started sobbing. Legolas walked to where Aragorn hid.

"Came here to gloat _mellon_?" Aragorn cried quietly. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn and held him as he cried. Legolas gave Aragorn his Binky. Aragorn looked at him puzzled.

"It will ward off your nightmares. This way you won't wake up embarrassed the next morning." Legolas knew of his problem. He smiled amongst the tears.

"Thank you _nin mellon_." Aragorn replied.

The End.


End file.
